One Odd Orc
by mewmewvern
Summary: This is something i wrote for myself. At this point, I'm not even sure if I will continue writing it. But it's based off of my Orc I play as in Skyrim that's not like other orcs. Cliche and complete with atrocious grammar, this is just a read for the incredibly bored. Critiques will most likely be ignored because this isn't a piece I tried really hard on or really care much about.


Okay so I wrote this for myself. I apologize for the atrocious grammar and cliché storyline, but once again this is for myself. No setting or character sketches developed here. I don't even know if I will continue writing this. I'm not really looking for constructive criticism on this piece, it's mainly for my enjoyment and because I felt like sharing. I guess criticize if you want, but I probably won't change my lazy style. This is based off of my skyrim orc which for some reason, I started being really stealthy with and using bows and arrows more so than a battleaxe or warhammer, which made me giggle so I made it into a story. It was a funny contrast to my high elf which for some reason I liked using a battleaxe with more than magic. Idk, I guess I'm just weird with how that happened.

Daring Orc; Versitile, Attractive, Hearty, Kind, Intuitive, Insightful, Neglected. DOVAHKIIN.

I just dropped my battleaxe and stood there. An entire village, gone, by my clan's hands. It's not as if this is the first village we've brutally exterminated, but it was the first time my conscious stepped out of its cage. In fact I'm not really certain any of my clan has a conscious or any empathy for anyone, even people within the clan. I find myself standing over a Nordic male. He was tall, strong, and like all nords, probably had a powerful voice. But I shall never know, because he is dead. The only reason for these deaths was that they stepped "too close" to our borders, and that it warranted our punishment.

"Amumu, why are you just standing there?" an angry booming voice growled at me. I picked up my battleaxe and while walking away, forced it through the chest cavity of the nord.

"Nothing worth my time." I spoke coolly, and collectively as I continued walking and yanked my battleaxe out of the defiled corpse. Most of my clan recognized me for my almost unheard of strength. I was well-known and feared for it too. I wasn't even the clan leader's blood, but everyone was sure I'd have a special place in the clan. I've won them many battles, but never was I more interested in them than anything else around Orsinium. Just nothing gave me a rise or even a challenge. I was too strong for anything that was thrown at me, which attributed even more to my stature; calm collected, bored, unphased AMumu. not even my first raiding party was exciting enough. Not even when I was betrothed to the third strongest orc in our clan, Olog. Olog was such a stupid name, a waste for such a strong orc. But none-the-less, I was inevitably going to spend my life with him, which seemed to only piss off the other orcs who desired my strength to be theirs. But if I had a choice, I would leave this place, and try to meet other races, not to kill them, but to see what only the elder of the village has seen. Apparently there are more races than orcs and nords, and I want more than anything to meet them.

My marriage was going to be soon. Olog was certainly excited. I couldn't be more bored. He was just like every other orc in the clan; stubborn, stupid, and too concentrated on battles to focus on anything else. But we were alerted to the call of one of our guards; a massive onslaught of nords was rapidly approaching. Every orc in the village took up arms, even I with my battleaxe. But I had not expected this; one thousand nords against our tiny village of a hundred. They were trying to eradicate us. I began to order my clan to retreat, but I only got whacked with a warhammer.

"Retreat? And let that nord filth trample our home? We'd rather die!"

"The Nordic scum seeks to rid Skyrim of us? The fools! Our blood runs deep within the history of skyrim, genocide is impossible."

It was amazing how stubborn my kind could be. Frustration poured out from my pores, but orcish honor forced me to stay put, or forever be labeled as a traitor to my own kind. This was going to be the battle I would die in, and surprisingly, I was ready.

The booming voices of the nords had no intimidation effect on my clan. In fact, quite a few orcs started laughing at their attempt. But this was no laughing manner as every nord moved in. the battle took a long time before any bloodshed was cast. I found myself racking up quite a large fatality count; I rarely got hit by anything. The orcs were doing incredible considering the odds, until the Nordic leader managed to cut down our clan's elder in battle; his leg cut off from mid-shin. The battle seemed to freeze, before every orc began cutting their way to the duel to save their elder. I didn't move. How could I? the strongest orc in our clan was cut down before us. I stood there stupidly, before I was shot by three arrows and cut with a Nordic blade. I had never felt this pain before, and for the first time ever, I released my race's special ability; my adrenaline gave me even more strength than I had before. Before I knew it, I had created a path of dead nords to my clan surrounding our elder and crowded in with them. But Batul next to me was cut down by the nord king. Anger welled up in my stomach.

"How dare you… How dare you!" I could feel my anger rising up from my stomach into my esophagus forming a lump. I couldn't speak. For a second there, so much anger had pooled in my throat I was rendered speechless. I tried to curse, I tried to spit, but I only felt like the lump in my throat was getting bigger. Finally I inhaled deeply, preparing for a scream. I had never lost my cool like this before. Honorable deaths were sacred in my clan, but this was far from honorable.

"FUS!"

The nord king was sent flying, and all others near me were either blown back, or clamping their ears. A visible sound wave had emitted from the lump in my throat. The battle stopped. I could hear nords screaming at each other, before I realized they were retreating. I began chasing after them though, my orcish instinct kicking in. I began cutting down more and more nords as they ran, since they seemed only interested in getting away it was an easy fit to take down at least another fifty or so before my stamina ran dry. Panting, I looked around to see only Shagrol kept up with me, having unlocked his inner berserker. Panting we looked at each other before Shagrol fell to his knees panting even heavier. I had stopped panting, I was fine.

"What-Wh-What was that Amumu?" Shagrol could barely pant out.

"I don't know Shagrol, but it's not important. I was just really angry. Perhaps it's part of my special ability you know? My inner beserker." I hefted Shagrol onto my back and carried him down to the bloodied battlefield. I set Shagrol down and spoke to the clan elder.

"Amumu, that sound wave. I've only seen it once in all my years as a warrior. It was in Skyrim, deep, deep, within the lands. It was the voice of the dovahkiin." He cleared his throat. "I knew you were special, but to be that, that is something truly worthy of recognition. This is why orcs are the superior race!" he wearily raised his fist into the air. "This is why we should have power!" every orc that was attending him medically agreed with him.

"My dear Amumu, you are my chosen successor, and the one orc to rule over my tribe." The elder held out the charm of the clan leader on a shaky palm.

"I cannot accept this. Not now." Was all I could reply without being totally disrespectful. The elder seemed to understand, withdrawing his withered claws back into his body.

The next day the village was graced by an unusual presence. A figure I had not seen before showed itself within our gate. It was wise not step any farther forward. It was a hooded figure, and Olog was the first to greet it, warhammer in hand.

"State your business outsider." Olog commanded. oddly calm, the figure spoke loudly and clearly.

"I am here for the Dovahkiin. The greybeards in High Hrothgar have summoned them." the figure looked around like everyone else. The figure was later escorted into the village elder's chambers. After what seemed like hours, Shagrol had summoned me to the chambers. Upon my arrival, the elder looked at peace, an expression I had never seen on an orc before, and the hooded figure who was uncloaked. He was green, and didn't look like an orc or a nord. He had a tail and was covered in scales. I reached out my hadn to touch him, before shying away at the uncool way I had acted towards this newcomer.

"It's alright child, please. I understand this villiage is isolated, you have probably never seen an Argonian before, have you?" he laughed and gave me his hand. I could do nothing but fondle the scales that comprised the skin. I gave it back before I was really done though, for fear of taking too long.

"Amumu, my dear sweet orcling. This is Caligiar the hunter. The Greybeards have sent him on a special mission. Please do show him some respect." I bowed my head to Caligiar, even though I wanted more than anything to touch his scales more.

"Dovha-err Amumu, have you noticed anything, unusual about yourself? Compared to other orcs that is." Caligiar's voice was raspy and yet soothing. I had to think about his question, whether to answer it truthfully or to answer it like the elder would want me too.

"No sir." I replied.

"Really? Such a tall yet incredibly thin orc to be considered one, more specifically the second, of the strongest members of this entire clan, and believe me, your strength has been boasted about much since I have been here. Isn't it a little hard to believe one of the lower ranking branches in the clan hierarchy produced such an incredibly strong, yet puny-looking orc?" his pupils turned into even tinier slits than they were at his questions. Of course I had noticed I was different, not only for my unheard of strength and stamina, but also because I seemed to think about things more, giving me more tact in battle. But all I did was shake my head no. this only seemed to disappoint Caligiar, making me feel even worse.

"Amumu come with me." Caligiar was stern in his command. I could do nothing but obey.

He lead me outside to our training areas.

"Take a break vicious orclings." He spoke calmly. The younger orcs were angry and frustrated; training was the highlight of their day next to battles, but none dare opposed this odd looking stranger. He turned to me after they had left and drew his sword. I returned the gesture with a stance protecting myself from any blows he could do.

"No, I'm taking it out for you to use. I want you to cut that dummy in half."

I took the blade from him. It was pathetic and dull.

"How am I supposed to cut the dummy with this dull thing? I need something sharper." It had only a little bit of bite to it, not nearly enough to pierce my hardened orc flesh.

"If you really are who I think you are, you should have no problems cutting through it, even with that pretty dull blade." Caligiar was standing expectantly.

"And just who do you think I am?" I snapped, but he didn't respond. Just stood there waiting. Angered I hit the dummy.

"What the?" I was surprised. I had actually cut a nice dent about four inches deep in the dummy's neck in that little bout of rage. "How's that?" I laughed at my achievement.

"Pathetic. Do better." Caligiar instructed. I tried summoning my inner berserker again, but this time I only made a two inch deep cut. It was pitiful! Frustrated, the Argonian decided we should try something else instead. _Something else for what?_

He took me a little ways out of the village into the surrounding woods. He told me to thu'um.

"What's a.. thoom?" I was incredibly confused, and he seemed even more frustrated.

"It's a special magic that only a select few can do. It's when you summon your innermost power, and pours it out from your voice. That's why I'm here. Apparently you made a thu'um at the Nordic king and destroyed him from such a close range."

I was speechless.

"Amumu, if you can do another thu'um and prove to me you really are Dragonborn, you can help save the land of Skyrim from a terrible evil that has been occurring for some time now." A grave look overcame the frustration.

"I don't know how I did it. I was just so angry… I had never had a challenge before, I had never been faced with something I couldn't handle. It just… happened. I can't just recreate it."

"Aha, so you have noticed." I gave him an odd look. "You have noticed you were different. This is proof enough for me that you are Dovahkiin."

"Proof enough? Dovahkiin?" these words he was using only confused me.

"Well proof enough, considering orcs are very dense, and you, not so much. And Dovahkiin is, nevermind. All will be further explained when you come with me."

"Come with you? Where? Who said I was going anywhere?" I sounded irked, but really I was dying to go right then and there.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss Amumu, I thought for sure that the Dovahkiin would hate being tied up in this tiny village. Am I wrong?" Caligiar had a smug smile creeping in the corners of his lips. His smile curved up even more when a defeated expression crossed my face. For some reason my face felt hot. "Another surprise, I didn't know orcs could blush." Caligiar chuckled, but when I bared my long, protruding teeth and an incredibly deep roar broke out of my teeth, he only smiled shaking his head. I felt bad when I growled at him though. He seemed so passive, and it made me feel barbaric. Sighing, I finally spoke my mind.

"I want nothing more than to go with you. I need a purpose, and I feel as though simply being chief of my clan will truly not satisfy me." I felt so guilty admitting the truth, I felt like I was about to get whipped for saying something so disrespectful if it ever got back to the elder's ears. "B-but you can't tell Elder Xurl this! It'd be so rude of me, I'd surely get punished." The argonian only laughed at me before placing his hand on my shoulder.

"My dear, it is your destiny to leave this tiny village, and only later, maybe not ever come back. I hear you've been betrothed and promised chieftain already, but he cannot follow you on this journey," His rough, scaled hand took my calloused ones in his own, "no one can." His expression was deep and somewhat sorrowful, as if it was some bad news for me. I could only crack a smile, which seemed to confuse him.

"The elder chooses who we marry; we do not choose our destinies, even in menial things such as marriage."

"Well, looks like you still don't get to choose your own destiny still." Caligiar was still serious. I could only giggle. As long as I could leave, I didn't care what I was doing. "Amumu, it is time for me to take you away from home. Collect your things you can't live without."

Before he could finish I had already sprinted back. I knew what I was going to grab. I gathered my stolen books, trinkets, and other things I had collected during raids over the years. Caligiar met me outside.

"Amumu, dear, that is too much stuff, even for you. I will supply food and water along the way, as well as, you don't want to bring all those because they will weigh you down. Trust me, there are plenty of other treasures you can gather later on."

Torn, I returned to my tent. I put away nearly everything. I kept my bow and battleaxe and one other thing I had kept over the years; I had found this odd cube looking thing with circular trenches carved into it. It looked even as if it could break apart along some cracks in it. I tucked it away neatly in my armor and was ready.

"Much better, Amumu." Caligiar and even the even more withered elder waited for me. I nodded.

"I change my mind Caligiar, I won't allow her to leave; she's too attached to home! A lot of responsibilities are on her shoulders, for her to leave now…" Caligiar tried calming Xurl down.

"Elder Xurl, it is not up for debate. When the Greybeards have summoned you, you must go. You know that very well."

"I refuse them, they have never helped us. I refuse to help them."

"Elder Xurl, you cannot,"

"I can and I will!" Xurl summoned guards to take Caligiar away.

"Elder Xurl," Amumu kneeled. "I am greatly honored by everything you have bestowed before me, but I'm afraid my destiny is pulling me elsewhere, beyond our borders. My mind wishes to push further out every patrolling trip, but yet my feet are weighted by the shackles of our laws."

"Enough. Fine. Leave before I change my mind again. When you die, have your remains sent back here and we'll bury you." Elder Xurl seemed more annoyed than happy at my departure. As I was leaving, Olog caught up to me.

"Amumu, what about our marriage? Will you wait for me?" he honestly didn't seem saddened at all, which was fine with me.

"No Olog. I will be leaving for a long time, perhaps even permanently. That wouldn't be fair to you for me to keep you to myself all those years. Marry someone who will benefit you more. Goodbye Olog." I turned almost dragging Caligiar with me.

"Your diplomacy knows no bounds; again unusual for an orc. I see now though, why you weren't too upset at the news of leaving." He chuckled. I just shrugged. He asked me if I was ready, of course I responded with nothing short of a hell yes.

We ran up through several forests, hunting and fishing as we went. Caligiar taught me how to use a bow and of course, like everything he taught me, I learned quickly. I tried teaching him how to use my battleaxe, but he was used to more precise weapons and could barely lift the axe I so easily wielding in a single hand as well as two.

On our last night together at the base of High Hrothgar, we ran into an abandoned watchtower. It looked like a nice place to camp, Caligiar surveyed it extensively and decided it was okay, hadn't been visited for a few weeks. I surveyed the outside, and it seemed clear as well. I loved climbing and running as much as we did, I could feel myself getting even stronger, and not just in brute strength.

"Amumu," Caligiar waved me over before we set down our hide mattresses. "Amumu, tomorrow you will meet the greybeards. They're at the top of this hill. Very powerful." I felt a little sad our time together was coming to an end. I would cherish this night together and ask him for anything else he could teach me. "I've had a wonderful time travelling with you, I hope you feel the same." I nodded. "And I want you to have this." He handed me a necklace that I immediately put on. "It's said to help you sneak better." He winked before he burst out laughing, obviously recalling all the times I failed at sneaking.

"Hey now, orcs aren't known for being sneaky. Just because I might be dovahkiin, doesn't mean I'm not at all an orc." I crossed my arms, making a snooty look, but Caligiar didn't say anything, but instead looked pensive.

"Amumu, I have no doubt in my mind you are Dovahkiin. You learned pretty much all of my techniques in a period of a few weeks; impossible for anyone but Dovahkiin. The Greybeards will be so impressed; you don't even know how important you are." He sighed. It was kind of weird. As much as I wanted a purpose before, I didn't mind running free in the woods with Caligiar, no real purpose to fulfill until we got here. Otherwise, we were on our own; free to do as we wished. _What is this great purpose I have that these Greybeards want me? He still hasn't explained Dovahkiin and what it means yet._

"Caligiar?" he had already layed down and curled up next to the fire he had built.

"Yes 'mu?" he had developed that nickname for me over the trip.

"Caligiar, will I see you again after I meet the Greybeards?" there was a long silence.

Finally he sighed. "Probably not, Amumu."

"What will I be doing that's so important that I can't even see you? Surely I won't be that busy?" I laughed, but was responded to, only in silence.


End file.
